ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniella Carter
Daniella Amaris Brooks (née Carter - born August 13, 1988) is an American Professional wrestler and valet best known for her time with World Elite Wrestling. Carter is a former one-time WEW Tag Team Champion having previously held it with her older sister, Brooklyn. In June 2013 she put her in-ring career on hold for the time being and started managing her then on-screen & off-screen boyfriend Chris Dunn. Carter later returned to the ring in October 2013 and made her return to Adrenaline. Early life Info here Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2012–present) La Lolitas and Tag Team Champion (2012–2013) Relationship with Chris Dunn (2013) Daniella made her Animosity debut on the July 8 episode when she accompanied Chris Dunn both her on-screen and off-screen boyfriend to the ring. Dunn however suffered a loss to Jetstream. Daniella continued to accompany, Dunn to the ring as well as interfere in his matches, including a match between Kevin Hunter and Dunn, where she helped him get a victory. Carter would accompany Dunn to the ring at Legacy Hawaii, however again Dunn would come up short. During this time, Daniella started a rivalry with her older sister, Brooklyn who had attacked her at Retribution. Daniella started to torment her sister including wrecking some of her clothes in her locker room on an episode of Adrenaline. In September Dunn began to distance himself from Daniella and was beginning to tease a face turn, before completing his turn the week before Crossroads. Daniella stopped accompanying him to the ring all together after this, later revealing that she was returning to active competition and that Chris had blinded her and that she couldn't believe that she had given up competing "for a guy". Daniella was later moved over to Adrenaline thus effectively ending their storyline without saying anything on-screen, this was done because they had actually ended their relationship off-screen as well. Return to Adrenaline (2013–present) Daniella made her official return to the ring on the November 15, 2013 episode of Anarchy however both her and Jasmine ended up being counted out. Personal Life Carter previously was in a relationship with WEW Elitist, Chris Dunn from June 2013 to October 2013. Daniella used to be best friends with fellow WEW wrestler Calvin Harris and it was rumored the two had a sexual relationship. Carter has rekindled a relationship with Gavin Brooks after the two had been together before for five years. It was revealed in November 2016 that Carter had married Gavin in Las Vegas sometime after her departure from WEW. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Sleepy Time - (Tilt-a-whirl DDT) ** Seeing Stars/Blackout - (Standing shiranui) ** Beautifully Broken - (Tilt-a-whirl head scissors into an armbar) ** Desert Beauty/''Harlequin'' - (Octopus hold into head scissors armor) ** Night Light/Pure Crazy - (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) * Trademark moves ** Step-up high knee to cornered opponent followed by a bulldog ** Shining wizard ** Inverted facelock into double knee backbreaker ** Headlock elbow drop * Signature moves ** Belly to back facebuster ** European uppercut ** Shoulder jawbreaker ** Side effect elbow drop ** Sitout double underhook facebuster ** Snapmare driver ** Spinning heel kick ** Split legged arm drag ** Split legged big boot ** Springboard kneeling facebuster ** Step-up enzuigiri ** Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam ** Wheelbarrow arm drag ** Wheelbarrow bulldog Wrestlers managed *Brooklyn Carter *Chris Dunn Nicknames *'"Dani"' *'"Dani Quinn"' *'"La Femme Lolita"' *'"La Femme Nikita"' Entrance themes *"Broken" by Goldy Locks (2012–2013) *"I Am Perfection" by Cage9 (while managing Chris Dunn) *"I Am Perfection V2" by Downstait (while managing Chris Dunn) *'"Bounce"' by Iggy Azalea (November 15, 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments World Elite Wrestling *WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brooklyn Carter Category:Female Wrestlers